19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = John-David Duggar (father) Abbie Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (paternal grandparents) John Burnett & Cheryl Burnett (maternal grandparents) 18 paternal uncles & aunts 7 maternal uncles & aunts 16 paternal cousins 7 maternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Grace Annette Duggar (born January 7, 2020) is the only child of Abbie Duggar and John-David Duggar. Early life On August 1, 2019, Abbie and John-David Duggar announced via TLC's Instagram that they are expecting their first child. The pregnancy was a surprise, with Abbie learning she was pregnant on a trip to urgent care because she was feeling sick. The baby's due date is currently unknown. On July 19, 2019, John-David and Abbie posted pictures from their gender reveal party to their Instagram account with the caption "Boy or girl, what’s your guess??". Around the same time, a video about the gender reveal was posted to the TLC website and then quickly deleted. The next day, the couple officially announced that they are having a girl by posting a photo of themselves surrounded by pink confetti. At that time the video was returned to the TLC website. On September 19, 2019, a trailer for season 10 of the show Counting On featured a photoshoot for the pregnant Duggar women. This trailer features a clip of Abbie showing up for the trailer and announcing her pregnancy to her sisters-in-law. Based on the attendance of both Mary Duggar and Ivy Seewald at this photoshoot, it took place sometime between May 26 and June 9, meaning that Abbie cannot be due any later than February of 2020. On October 1, 2019, John-David and Abbie wrote on their Instagram that they couldn’t wait to meet their daughter in January. On October 31, 2019, Us Weekly shared an interview with John-David and Abbie where they said the pregnancy was difficult, starting with severe morning sickness and then leading to a diagnosis of hyperemesis gravidarum. Due to this condition, she was hospitalized a couple of times and made several ER visits, and also was often on an IV at home to help prevent dehydration. Her birth was announced on January 9, 2020. She was born on January 7, 2020. She was born at 3:21 am, weighing 7lbs 11oz and measuring 20 3/4 inches long. Of her birth her parents said: "Our lives have changed forever with the arrival of our baby girl. She is a beautiful gift from God. We are so blessed the Lord has given her to us. It's still surreal to know that we are really parents, but it's a great new adventure that we are excited to take on together." Gallery JohnAbbie-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JohnAbbie-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. GraceDuggar.jpg|Welcome baby Grace. Grace-January20.jpeg|Grace in January 2020. Grace-February20.jpg|Grace in February 2020. Category:Grandduggars Category:Duggars